Blood Is Thicker
by Sha22
Summary: "Wait, who's his alias again?" Tori asked the almost bald man who also her boss. "Arthur." He said. "Arthur West. And you need to protect his daughter, no matter what, she's an asset to us." - JORI
1. Chapter 1: INFRA

**Hey, it's me again, with another story, well I'm feeling bored. So I try to write this, I want to upload this story until I really know where this story is going, but I want to give you guys something to read while I'm finishing my 'Two Pieces' new chapter, I'm going to update it soon ... maybe this end of the week? I hope so. **

**So enjoy.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

**(- - Sha - -)**

**CHAPTER 1: INFRA**

The ringing bell sign that's someone just entered the coffee shop; the young woman seems to be lost in her thought to pay attention to the new comer because she knew it's just some random customer. She sips her espresso slowly feeling the warm liquid on her throat, the sound of reporter speaking on the TV can be heard and slowly she look up to see what's on.

"The young actress, singer and also a director who just about start her new film as a producer for her first time, Jade West confirm about her sexuality on her twitter page, she typed: 'I don't do label, I'm dating whoever I'm attracted to, deal with it and move on!' she post it after she caught by paparazzi while having a nice dinner with her fellow actress …"

The young woman watching the news with plain expression, she doesn't really care about the news, another public figure coming out of the closet, big deal. Well, she already knew what's coming next; there would be two sides of people arguing one saying about her being a disgrace and another side talk about supporting her.

She's been working with the government intelligence for quite a while now and something like this usually leading into an extreme move from the hatters, but not extreme enough to make her land a hand to help, the local authority can handle it. Her phone chime in, letting her know that she needed at the agency and she needed there A.S.A.P, she sigh and finish her espresso before leaving the coffee shop and headed to the agency.

She walks through the busy street of New York City her long brown hair brush gently by the wind, she adjusting her coat and shades before activated her Bluetooth device and soon a beeping noise can be heard. "Eve. Bring my car around the corner." She commands.

There's another beeping noise. _"Need I set the coordinate to the HQ also boss?"_ Ask the voice to the young woman.

"No need, I'm driving." She said as the black Techart Porsche Panamera stop in front of her, no driver, she smile a little, for normal people they would be freak out by now if there is a car stop in front of them and there's no driver but it's not surprising to her, after all, she is the one who made the small chip that connecting the car to the agency's satellite network. She slowly and gracefully gets in the car and drives away to the I.N.F.R.A headquarters.

**(- - Sha - -)**

I.N.F.R.A is one of the many intelligence agencies that exist to keep all the criminal mastermind in check, terrorism and everything that threaten the national security, they would take care of it, the difference is that this facility is a ghost; none existent in public eyes and in other intelligence agencies, the people who knows is the agents of INFRA itself and also the Chief of INFRA who is also one of the member of the founder.

Some of them are retired government employees with former high seats and some of them are still on that seats, they are really specific about the word invisible and make sure they will stay that way.

Although for agency that doesn't want to be known, it has a massive building in the middle of New York, taking cover as a big Tech and Security business and using the name INFRA as a front cover, _very compelling_.

The employees in the main building are real and they work the business like any other tech and security business would, not aware of what the half of the building is, which is deep under the basement floor where all the training and open mission is held.

The black Techart Porsche Panamera stop in front of the building and the young woman gets out and proceed to go inside the building, say hi and smile to the other employees she meet at the lobby as she walk to the elevator. Once she's in the elevator and makes sure no one there with her, she flashes her phone near the elevator button and she wait for it to beeps and confirm her identity.

_Identity confirm as Tori Vega, field agent and head of technician and engineer of INFRA._ The screen lights up with her information and position then the elevator start moving and bring her to her destination.

The elevator door open revealing a bunch of agents in the training area sparring with each other and training their fighting skill, she walks into the room and the elevator door immediately shot close behind her. As she begins to walks toward another side of the room, she stop for a moment when she saw another brunette punching a shape man dummy with force, she approach the woman and stand in front of her, smiling.

"Well, well, looks who's coming from her day off." She said as she stop and take off her training gloves. "What are you doing here? Would you prefer sipping your coffee while silently looking out the window, with your forehead brooding with wishful thinking?" She said throwing her a mocking smile.

The slightly tall brunette rolled her eyes. "Very funny, I would think of better comeback if I'm not in a hurry. _The man_ texted me, said he need me back ASAP, do you know something?" She asked referring to their boss.

"Maybe…"

"Trina, I don't have time to guess." The woman said as she cutting off the brunette's words.

"Would you relax, baby sis. You are so uptight, need to loosen up a little." She said as she walks toward their boss's office and motion to Tori to follows her.

The little sister sighs and then follow the older one reluctantly, she should have known if the word ASAP mean she has to work with her annoying sister, their boss make sure of that, claiming that they are his best girls. When he needed both Vega sisters that mean a high value mission are on the motion.

**(- - Sha - -)**

**I hope you all enjoy it, you also can give me some pointers to this story, ideas, anything.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Mission

**Sorry for the grammar issues and any missed type.**

**Fell free to give me your pointers, ideas. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own VICTORiOUS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : THE MISSION**

The soft sound of keyboard being type can be heard as the man in his early fifties seems busy typing something in his computer; he stopped when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said as his bright blue eyes give a glance to the monitor before give his full attention to the two girls coming in his office.

"You're requesting my face, Fiore?" The tech girl asked the grey-haired man. "What is so urgent that you needed to see me on my day off, I hope it's not because my sister screw up a mission and I need to fix things up." She said casually, teasing her sister, because it is fun. In the history of them working together, Trina Vega never messed up once, well, there is just one time she almost blew the whole mission but luckily Tori was there to land a hand and saved her ass, and she would never pass a chance to bring it up just to irritated her sister.

"Hey…" Trina protest.

"Enough, you two, I don't call you here to listen to your argument and bickering." The man said and type something and a flash close-up picture of a man in his fifties, brown hair that slowly show some of grey streaks on them and blue-green eyes with pale skin and bunch of detail shows up on the big screen that hang on the wall. "Alexander Fonseca De Luca the founder of VILERO, one of the biggest Italian Business Empire." Fiore started. "The man was killed two years ago, betrayed by his own right hand man Luigi Folchitto." He then flash another close-up picture, man with tan skin, green eyes, black hair and that rough facial hair he have.

"He was just about to give out all the information on Luigi and his relation to the Russian mob, he gathers it in one flash drive and about to give those to one of our undercover agent but it vanishes along with all his bank account, all wiped clean."

Fiore goes on and on about detail of the person, he likes to do that, not just get to the mission already, he intent to talked about the background first and then go around the history before finally explain their mission, like right now, he explain how Luigi went on Alexander's back and working with the Russian when it's crystal clear that Alexander doesn't want anything to do with them, they want VILERO to help smuggle drugs and weapon into Russia.

"So …" Tori said after the man finish with the background story. "… What's the mission?" She asked rather impatient with Fiore, she wants him to get to the chase already.

"Right the mission," He then look into Trina's way. "Two months ago, we got possible lead on where that flash drive might be. The information is that, before Alexander died, he gave it to his most trusted person and sends them to give the FD and all his personal wealth to his daughter."

Fiore smiling, he really smile very big that the two sisters actually a bit creep away, Fiore rarely smile so big and genuine like that. "No one knows that Alexander actually has a daughter, he goes to the length to change the name and cut any string that can lead her to him." He still smiling, it's actually a bad news right, and why is he smiling. "Fortunately for us, he made a deal in change of the information for his daughter safety."

The man type again and this time a video of local news appear with a report on the same actress that Tori saw at the coffee shop, it's a different report though because it seems that the woman reported to the local authority about her being harassed by some hatters and Fiore pause the video.

"You must be joking right, there's no way …" Tori started but the look on her boss's make her stop. "She's nowhere resemblance to the guy, and, if she is, she should be hiding, away from publicity not the other way around. It's so reckless."

"That's what makes it perfect." Trina said and shrugs her shoulders. "Alexander already cut her off of his life; everything that can trace her connection back to the guy is made sure to be burn, which makes her a normal person, from normal family, no one suspect a thing."

"Yes, accept from Luigi, he figures it out and he is convincing that Jade has the drive that contents all of his data and information, now that he holds the power to her father's seat in VILERO, he wants to make sure to keep it that way. And that attack is not from some random hatters, they used it as a cover to eliminate Jade quietly."

"So, you want me and Trina to baby sit her?" The tech girl asked. "You're not serious … This is your emergency? Baby sits what looks like an arrogant, selfish, strong headed actress?"

"And you are so full of yourself either, thinking that this mission is what, not your cup of tea, because you are the top notch agent around here?" Fiore said, cutting Tori off with her protest. "Look, I know you want to get in the field and gather information on the _Communier_. And I make sure that you will get them, but for now I need you on this mission." Fiore look at the two sisters sternly, and the mention of the C_ommunier_ make the sisters blood rush because they have bad history with the people who called themselves that, and they promise themselves to find and cut the organization to the core, and Tori will make sure that she will be the one who will put a bullet through the head of the person responsible about the whole in her heart.

Tori's jaw still clench together, trying to regulate her breathing to normal as she listen to Fiore's explanation about the babysitting mission. "Trina is already in; a month ago she applied as a new assistant and already put surveillance in her house. Your mission is to get all the information about her contacts, paper trail, anything that will lead us on that drive, there is fifty-fifty chance that she knows about it, and also fifty-fifty chance that she doesn't." The blue eyed man said. "You'll be posing as her new personal security who also expert on tech and surveillance."

"I guess that means Eve too?" Tori asked, when she said Eve, she means her AI system that she build and now practically run and secure the whole system of INFRA, and Eve only reply to her master, who is Tori Vega.

"Oh, just out of curiosity, what is Alexander alias, I know he cuts everything off, but I still believe that he still keeps tabs with his daughter, and being ever so careful about it."

"Arthur." He said. "Arthur West. And you need to protect his daughter, no matter what; she's an asset to us."

After giving the both agents more detail about the mission, Fiore sent them off. Trina brief Tori about the mission as they make their way to preparation and run their plan over before finally head to the said actress's house.

**(- - Sha - -)**


End file.
